El rey y la princesa (Continuación)
by casadoresdesombras
Summary: En Londres en 1574 en diciembre el rey Edward tendrá que casarse con Isabella según el testamento Isabella tendrá que darle un hijo ¿Que pasara en el futuro?
1. Chapter 1

Londres 1574 23 de diciembre

Pov edward

**Estaba oyendo el testamento de mi padre sorprendido por lo que decía el murió dos días antes de 22 de diciembre pero me empezó a sonar su ultima voluntad una locura**

**-mi hijo Edward tendrá que ser el rey a sus 34 años y morí sabiendo que no estaba enamorado así que se tendrá que casar con la princesa de Italia y tendrá la princesa que tener un hijo de Edward en sus entrañas en una semana y tendrá que dar mínimo un heredero a nuestro trono yo personalmente prepare la boda para que mañana el día 24 de diciembre de 1574 en la mañana se case mi hijo sino perderá la corona-**

**-acepto si esa era la voluntad de mi padre-**

**No me interesaba tener que casarme ya que no era de mis prioridades pero yo quería seguir siendo el rey y si tenia que tener un hijo con una desconocida y convertirla en la madre de mis hijos, en mi mujer y en mi reina lo aria que tan malo podía ser pero de algo estaba seguro no me enamoraría de ella ya había estado enamorado y subí y subí con Tanya pero me cai y no es divertido caer pero si tenia que casarme mañana en la mañana con ella lo haría**

**Después de todo me había acostado con muchas sin sentir nada una mas no aria la diferencia bueno mis hermanos tal vez la hacía toda mi familia se a casado por amor bueno yo seria el primero en no hacerlo hacia tiempo**

**Me acosté temprano no quería parecer un zombi el dia de mi boda mañana según el testamento ya tenían todo planeado el vestido, el traje, el pastel, los invitados etc. Solo una cosa importante el anillo no se supone que el novio lo tenis que escoger**

**-bueno lo veremos mañana me pregunto si a mi futura esposa le quedara el vestido y el anillo mmmm...supongo que Carlisle lo tenia planeado sin que me diera cuenta-**

**La única princesa de Italia que conocía era la princesa Heidi pero ella ya se había casado y había tenido 4 hijos dos niñas y dos niños pero una o dos veces la había oído hablar de su hermana que estaba en un internado en parís hasta ahora me pregunte por que se la habían llevado lejos y porque a su hermana la habían dejado aquí **

**Recordé una vez que me invitaron a Italia a tomar el te con Heidi y su madre empezaron a hablar de cosas asta que yo pregunte si tenia hermanas, hay era donde oí hablar de una tal lisa...no...is...isa..asi una tal isabella cuando me iba olvide mi sombrero y escuche a su padre el rey aro hablar con Heidi de su hermana **_**  
**_

**'Sabes que no deberías hablar de tu hermana isabella tu eres la que esta aquí para formarte como una dama y conseguir un marido mientras ella se pudre en un internado en parís tu mejor sabes porque tu abuela le puso así a isabella por la belleza que pose por dentro y por fuera'****  
**

**'Si padre no lo olvido'**

**Eso me rondo la cabeza toda la noche por que querían que isabella estuviese lejos a estas alturas debería tener arrugas ,ojeras ,el cabello maltratado y un odio inmenso en el corazón pero si Heidi estaba casada y tenia hijos entonces isabella seria mi esposa...bueno que tan mal puede estar****  
**

**Mi mente creo una anciana con ojeras, con arrugas, verrugas, pelo maltratado y feo con harapos en conclusión un zombi y yo tendría que casarme con un zombi y tener hijos **

**-aaaaaaaaaaaah-**

**Me levante justo al alba sudado y gritando como si me estuviesen matando era un lindo dia para algo espantoso**


	2. Chapter 2

Paris 23 de diciembre de 1574

Pov bella

Estaba sentada viendo por la ventana enrejada, el pequeño jardín mi lugar favorito en todo el internado hay era donde me sentía libre siempre me pregunte como seria volar pero tal vez algún día lo sabría, unos pequeños golpeteos en la puerta de mi celda-cuarto 

-hora de tu clase de literatura-dijo una amiga llamada Angela duquesa de España tenía el cabello castaño oscuro amarrado con un lazo blanco al igual que yo y traía un unimforme igual que yo, falda café claro con cuadros rojos con un moño rojo al rededor de la cintura botas negras y una camisa blanca con holanes al rededor de la garganta hasta el busto con un pequeño moña blanco ella era mi mejor amiga

-si gracias-

Fuimos por los pasillos de piedra hasta que llegamos a una puerta de madera abierta, entramos y vimos una fila de chicas para recibir libros

-creo que tenemos que formarnos no crees?-dije

-si pero para que-dijo mi querida amiga

Nos fuimos a formar y por suerte la ultima era una amiga nuestra una duquesa de Polonia llamada Jessica

-hola-

-hola-contestamos al mismo tiempo Angela y yo

-para que es la fila Jessica-dije

-para entregarlo un regalo creo es un libro o una carta según la directora es para que lo leamos en nuestros viaje para volver a casa-

Por fin cumplía 20 años ya no tendría que estar aquí encerrada la fila avanzo rápido no me di cuenta hasta que dijeron mi nombre

-isabella otra vez soñando despierta-dijo madame Carmen ella me había cuidado siempre era como una madre

-lo siento madame-dije y vi que sonreirá yo se la devolví un poco tímida

-Isabella tu carta no esta aquí ven a mi oficina para dártelo-dijo y se levanto le hiso señas a Charlotte para que se encargara de los libros

Charlotte era muy bonita de pelo negro largo recogido y amarrado a un sombrero verde con un moño dorado al igual que su vestido ella apoyaba el internado y nos venia a visitar al igual que su esposo, ella era la esposa de el duque Peter de Londres el era agradable yo siempre le ganaba en el ajedrez

Fui a la oficina de madame carmen, me quede parada enfrente de su hermoso escritorio de caoba que tenia una lámpara y unos papeles pero me llamo la tención una carta que tenia sellos de Italia y Londres madame carmen se sentó en su silla y me dijo

-Bella es hora de leerte la carta de tu padre-dijo con un poco de tristeza-

-estimada madame carmen...-dijo madame pero no queria escuchar la carta

-no...por favor me lo dice en resumen-dije con tono de suplica

-por supuesto bella...-dijo y empezo a leer en silencio cuando termino bajo la carta

-uh...bueno...al parecer hoy tomaras un carruaje hacia londres para tu boda con el rey,...que te parece-

Mi corazon se endurecio en pensar en boda sin amor pero toda mi familia incluso mi madre y mi hermana se casaron sin amor yo nunca haria la diferencia en eso, quien podria ama a alguien como yo

-cuando tengo que partir-dije con aceptacion

-hoy...entre mas pronto sea mejor-dijo pero en su voz note un poco de felicidad y tristesa

Empaque todo lo que tenia que no era mucho un vestido blanco con un moño en la cintura , un vestido lila con flores en las mangas, y olanes en el poco escote que tenia el vestido era hermoso para mi ,me despedi de mis amigas y jessica me dio un hermoso vestido de color azul fuerte con un escote demasiado paboroso con brillantes en la orilla del escote y en los costados , en la cintura tenia un hermoso lazo del mismo color del vestido en la orilla de la falda tenia diminutas flores hermosas y no podia aceptarlo era demaciado, jessica parecio leer mis pensamientos

-olvidalo lo aceptaras por que es un regalo mio y mira...-dijo sacando el vestido de una caja abajo de el habia unos hermosos zapatos azules con un moño al esilo frances

-lo compre para ti y no quiero que te pongas ese vestido lila o el blanco ni los uninformes de la escuela -dijo en tono de falsa indijnacion

- te lo pondras para irte de aqui y llegaras a londres luciendo este vestido ¡entendido!-dijo gritando lo ultimo

-si-dije tenia prisa y no tenia tiempo para discutir me vesti y angela entro cuando yo me estaba poniendo los sapatos

-te vez hermosa mira te traje esto-dijo con una cajita de terciopelo negro

-no mas regalos no tengo tiempo para discutir-dije

-por eso-dijo angela con una sonrisa diabolica

Se fue atras de mi y agarro mi pelo para poner un collar muy bonito el mejor que habia visto era un corazon de diamante

-ven para aca tengo que peinarte y maquillarte antes de que te vallas - dijo jessica acercandose con su estuche de maquillaje y unos cepillos


	3. Chapter 3

Me había despedido de mis amigas y de madame Carmen pero me dijo que ella también iría pero en otro carruaje

Me había dado una capa negra para el frio me la puse y subí al carruaje pude ver por la ventana las montañas que rodeaban parís cubiertas de nieve al igual que el internado y el pasto

En unas horas estaria en Londres casándome con el rey

Pov Peter

-jajajajajajaja-no aguantaba mas la risa de lo que me contaba Charlotte había llegado hace tres horas

-no te burles de Edward y sus sueños -dijo Charlotte enojada

-lo siento pero...imaginar a Isabela como una anciana no lo creo ella es joven, bonita, dulce, talentosa, y amable todo lo contrario a lo que Edward imagina-dije burlándome

-lose pero el espera a una anciana, andrajosa, amargada, fea y mala...-dijo evitando la risa

-si pero aunque a bella la haya encerrado en ese internado en parís para que envejeciera no lo logro de hecho...hiso todo lo contrario Carlisle sabia jugar el quería que mandaran a bella lejos para que se convirtiera en una flor y no se pudriera como su hermana Heidi sin amor, Carlisle siempre quiso a Isabella como su hija al igual que Esme y también como la esposa de Edward libre y sencilla sin ninguna ambición mas que la de conseguir el amor y quería nietos-dije acostándome en la cama con Charlotte

-crees que el se enamore de ella?-dijo con un poco de tristeza

-por supuesto el es igual que ella oye...mm...cómo va el vestido y todo eso-pregunte quería sacar ese tema

-listo bella se verá hermosa y Edward también todo el vestido, el traje, el paste, los invitados, la recepción ,el champan, la iglesia, las flores etc. Todo listo-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

Dormimos las pocas horas antes de la boda que para Charlotte y para mi fueron minutos o segundos mas bien

Pov Charlotte

Me vestí corriendo no quería que Edward al viera hasta la boda me puse el vestido que usaría en la boda uno color verde oliva con un moño en la cadera con flores en el escote, unos zapatos con flores y unos aretes con un collar de esmeralda

-peter corre bella llegara en cualquier momento ve a distraer a Edward corre-dije un poco alterada peter corrio y se puso afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Edward para vigilar que no saliera

Corrí para vestirme con un vestido color esmeralda con holanes y dobladillos en el escote con un laso debajo del busto hasta la cintura con sus hermosos aretes y collar de esmeraldas

baje corriendo para recibir a bella se veía hermosa con su vestido y collar azules que carlisle me dejo para que se los pusiera ella al llegar al castillo Cullen y con una hermosa capa negra

-hola bella que gusto tenerte aquí-dije y le di un abrazo ella me lo regreso

-hola Charlotte-

-vamos adentro antes de que te de un resfriado-dije me moría de emocion y alegría pero tambien de frio hoy se casaba Edward y bella

-si hace mucho frio-dijo temblando de frio al igual que yo


End file.
